


The Hunt

by OTL_potato



Series: Zenos the Hunter [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Asphyxiation, Begging, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dehumanization, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Head Injury, Hunting, I think this is the most violent thing I've written in like 10 years. Its been a while, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by..., Kidnapping, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pleasure Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Sexual Violence, This is really violent, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: The Warrior of Light awakens in an unknown place, stripped of all her belongings, restrained from all of her aether. Soon she realizes she has become the target of the Viceroy's hunt who revels in her fear.“I would suggest you run,” he commanded straight faced and focused on the rather archaic device.She could not understand what was going on. One foot stepped backwards, leg shaking and chest heaving in panic. “What-”“If you remain still, I promise you I will not miss the second time.”
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: Zenos the Hunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160384
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sun_and_solace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/gifts).



> HIGHLY ADVISE READING TAGS. This is violent and not for everyone

_What… happened?_

Pain throbbed in her skull as her consciousness returned to her. Everything before her waking eyes was fuzzy, like she was gazing through a sheet of water. To try and ground herself she flexed her fingers and rolled her toes. Nails dug into dry, sandy soil. When her toes bent to open air, she realized that she was without any shoes.

Wait.

Adrenaline shot through her and she sat herself upright. It was a poor choice as her vision spun wildly and the airy sensation ricocheted around her brain. To steady herself she placed an open palm on her forehead, but was also met with a mixture of crisp and coagulated blood. She pulled it away to see the crimson in the moonlight, before glancing upward to the sky. It was nighttime? 

The last thing the Warrior remembered was traveling somewhere through the Peaks. What she was doing was still unreachable in her memories, but she clearly remembered being somewhere in Gyr Abania. But who hit her head? And where was she? Given the enclosed high mountain walls and the spattering of trees, rocks, and grass, she realized she wasn't anywhere near where she last remembered. 

"Shit," she muttered between her lips as she patted at her form. All of her armor was gone. Satchels, bags, weapons, jewelry; everything had been taken. The only thing that covered her form was her simple clothes, a shirt and a pair of shorts that were not her own. When her hand landed on her neck she found a perfectly fit collar. The metal was completely smooth and she found it difficult to find a locking mechanism anywhere on it. There was a lump of something that felt like glass on the front. 

"Calm yourself…" the Warrior muttered to herself in an attempt to settle her racing heart. It was obvious she'd been taken prisoner somewhere, though why they left her out in the open confused her. Again she tried to take in her surroundings as she pulled herself to standing. "That's fine I'll… just… focus and I should be able to-"

That's when she noticed the loss of connection to her aether. As she tried to mentally reach into her core like she'd done millions of times to summon her magic, there was nothing there. It was like reaching into a basket expecting food only to find it completely empty. This spurred greater panic in her and she reached again for her neck. Could this be why she couldn't summon her magic? Or even reach out to teleport? Had the choker blocked her ability to-

Her thoughts were cut off as a bolt zipped by just off to the side of her head. It was so close that she could feel the feathered edges touch her cheek, and the pierced head made her hair whip behind her. So obsessed with her situation she'd not been watching her surroundings for her kidnappers, and especially not the obvious figure several yalms from her.

Zenos yae Galvus, Viceroy of the XIIth, heir to the Garlean Empire. 

He was down dressed significantly from any other time she'd come face to face with him. Instead of his usual bulky armor, his attire was fit for speed versus power. Black slacks, heavy boots, a tight dark shirt that seemed to accent the inner lines of his thick muscles. The usual decorations of Ala Mhigo that he commonly fashioned, such as belts and trinkets, were strapped around his waist and chest. He also donned an open golden jacket that hung off his shoulders, only adding to the aura of power he usually carried with him. His katana holster was left behind, but instead he idly set another bolt into the heavy crossbow and pulled back the launching mechanism.

"I would suggest you run," he commanded straight faced and focused on the rather archaic device. Could he use his katana? Or maybe a gunblade? Potentially, but it seemed more fitting to hunt a savage with a savage's weapon. 

She could not understand what was going on. One foot stepped backwards, leg shaking and chest heaving in panic. "What-"

"If you remain still, I promise you I will not miss the second time."

When the crossbow's butt settled on his smooth cheek and those icy blue eyes stared down the length of the weapon, she burst to full running speed away from him. 

Another bolt flew just beside her head, narrowingly missing the edge of her ear and she turned sharply to find any source of cover. The high cliff walls provided a maze of places for her to duck and hide, but without knowing it's navigation she found herself at dead ends. Anytime he caught sight of her the weapon was at his face, and with a keen hunter's aim fired another arrow at her. Sometimes all that saved her was a rock or the opposite side of a tree. When he took the time to reload her bare feet would burst across the dry soil in an attempt to put space between her and the Viceroy. 

For Zenos this was a game of hide and seek. Without her armor, weapons, or any of her magic, she was no more powerful than any other Eorzean savage. Her animalistic nature triggered the realization she had been knocked down a peg in the food chain. Though he relished in the struggle, in the fight, he _> savored_> the Warrior of Light becoming a doe fleeing desperately from danger. His outward face remained stoic and locked on his hunt, but inside he was grinning in delight.

Intentionally he aimed the bolts just outside of reach of his target. Her reflexes were fast, yes, and she was skilled at dodging away when the time was right. But a beast in full panic could not predict the reaction of their predator as well as the hunter could. He was not dismayed anytime the bolt missed a limb, or struck a rock or tree. While feeding another arrow into the crossbow he watched her fleeing form, heard her feet slam against the ground, mouth panting openly into the night air. 

She was unsure how long she had been running. The fatigue was less from her legs but more from her lungs screeching out for air in her panicked state. Everything inside of her chest twisted, as if her organs were tangling into a tight mess and resonating that feeling through every limb. Worst of all she was running out of hiding places and finding more dead ends which meant closer calls with arrows just to escape. 

When Zenos decided the hunt was over, he took greater focus on her fleeing limbs. The first bolt landed in the back of her calf, piercing flesh and muscle and churning out a painful cry from her. After falling to one knee, pain surged through her from the impact. Instead of just submitting there, she used her hand to bend the wooden reed to the side until she heard the snap, then burst back to her feet and ran. He gazed on, impressed at her unwillingness to surrender so easily, and a wide grin formed on his face.

Another bolt passed her shoulder, then another just over her arm. Exhaustion was hitting her fast, and her ability to keep going decreasing, especially with the fresh pain with every step she took. When the next arrow hit her it was in her upper left shoulder. It pierced through skin, muscle, crossed her clavicle and came out the other side. Such a precise hit sent her body reeling, and she stumbled to the side. The next struck the underside of her forearm, and the last lodging just ilms above the first arrow in her right calf. Blood trickled round the smooth wood and down her bare flesh- a color befitting his beast.

The pain made it difficult for her to move, especially given how she ached every time she moved an injured limb. The back leg was the worst offender as she guessed the bolt head was lodged against bone which sent agonizing signals back up to her brain. She tried to drag it behind her to keep moving and not relinquish to his attack, but there was nothing left for the Warrior to give. 

She had almost reached a wall before her body was pinned fully against it, his large form pressed up behind her. The contrast between his warm form and the cool stone sent chills up and down her spine and distracted her for a solitary moment from the pain ricocheting through her. Her hands found the stone and gripped her digits into whatever cracks she could use to hold her steady and even attempt to push him away. New panic was boiling inside of her and it sent her heart racing. She didn't know what he wanted, she didn't _know_ what was to come next. To be completely trapped by this man, at his whims, she was _terrified._

Like she had done before, Zenos took the time to snap the ends of the bolts and remove the extensions from her. He was not gentle in the least as he shifted the impaled weapons in their wounds, drawing out further blood and painful grunts from her. While he was tempted to draw them out full and taste the blood as it drooled down her flesh, he did not want her bleeding out. The hunt was not over yet.

When his hands gripped the back of her shirt and tore straight through, her entire body shuddered. "Stop-" she choked and tried to pull herself around to see him, to see his face, to read what his intent was. But instead he used a large gloved hand to tangle his digits in her hair and slammed her face up against the stone. 

Her world spun. There was pain somewhere in her, but the feelings seemed to drift away as her eyes stared along the mountain cliff looking at nothing. The simple cotton shirt came away, and next he tore at her shorts and panties, ripping them down her legs to expose her to the cool night air. The Warrior however was not fully aware as she thought she felt blood dribble down her forehead and along her brow line. 

Zenos pulled her head away from the wall, still gripping her hair as if it was a leash. A dark crimson imprint was left in the wake of his strike, and he tilted her head to see the bruising gash and her essence drip over the side of her face. There was no resistance left in her to do anything while he placed the flat side of his tongue against her cheek and dragged it upward along the side and just above her brow, savoring the rich copper taste. He said nothing and instead hummed a noise of delight at the edge of her ear.

She'd not been aware of her surroundings for- well she wasn't sure how long. The strike had rattled her brain so hard her consciousness faded in and out, and the urge to let the darkness take her was overwhelming.

A new sensation caught her attention, and her eyes fluttered back to life. Somewhere he had released her head and instead held both her wrists against the rock above her head with enough force for them to ache. It wasn't that which awoke her; it was a hot, firm cock sliding between the lips of her slit. 

With intentions now clear, her insides twisted almost painfully in terror. Her breath hitched in her throat and she tried to pull her hands away. They were too strong, his entire weight too much to push away in her injured state. "Stop," was all she choked out as she felt the head part her, covering itself in whatever juices she had available but only taunting her with the eventuality that he was going to have her. "Stop-stop, stop!"

Her pleas went unanswered as Zenos adjusted both of their hips and pressed the tip against her entryway. There was so much resistance given her unaroused state, but he pushed regardless. But this wasn't about her pleasure, or even really his own. It was the power, the way he dominated her, how he'd break her and make her his toy. He wanted to see her crumble, he craved wanting to see her fall apart at his hands. The Warrior of Light, a fuck toy for his enjoyment.

Her lungs heaved a gasp as he pressed himself further inside, the Garlean not caring how their flesh dragged uncomfortably together. There was already so much pain in her shoulders, arm, legs, head, and wrists. To have her warm hole penetrated from behind, his erection sheathing himself inside while she could do nothing only made her insides twist in horror. She couldn't retaliate, she could barely _breath_ while she shuddered in his grip. When she thought he had the furthest depths of her cunt, he used his free hand and his knee to spread her legs farther against the wall and pierced the last ilms inside of her. Those backwalls ached at the long intrusion as it jammed her womb further up than it should go. This wasn't happening- this couldn't be happening to her.

At first his pace was steady as he savored the warm coiling depths of her insides. He was sure to let her know he enjoyed her as Zenos moaned deeply, sensually into her ear. Naturally her insides produced wetness around his cock, regardless of how little pleasure she took from him. While he knew her body would naturally betray her, he leaned in and pressed himself fully against her form until she was sandwiched between him and the rocky wall. It only added pressure to the impaled wounds.

"Enjoying yourself, my beast?" he purred as he churned his hips upward until he lifted her off her feet, supported only by his erection piercing her insides. She cried out, and he grinned wide enough to bare his teeth. "I am _delighted_ knowing I am not alone in enjoying this hunt…"

"No-" the Warrior choked out the best she could as she tried to wretch her hands free. Pulled of her feet and pinned so hard against stone, the sensation of his cock digging inside of her was even more obvious. She could feel it crushing those inner walls while also sending shockwaves of pleasure echoing through her form- no. "No-" she whimpered as her arms and legs tried to find any grounding to pull away. It caused her pierced limbs to shoot agony through her, but it was better than her body telling her she enjoyed this. "Stop-I-don't…" she heaved for air and another choked moan escaped her mouth. She didn't notice the tears as it mixed with the blood smeared on her face. 

"Then I must not be fucking you hard enough," Zenos growled like a feral beast and freed her hands. Initially they scrambled for balance, trying to find some crack just to steady herself while he continued to drag himself in and out of her. When she thought she'd found a hold, he took a few steps back and pulled most of her away from the stone. Those flailing hands were restrained again as his firm grip wrapped around both of her wrists and pulled her back against his pelvis. She cried out helplessly, but there were notes of pleasure tied in the scream. "Insatiable savage…"

In this new position he could slam into her as much as he wanted. Her breasts and face dragged against the cold stone while he used her arms to rip her back onto his cock. It hurt how deep the head stabbed inside of her, like he was punching her cervix and womb. The Warrior panted for air as each painful thrust seemed to knock it all out from her lungs. The worst was how her shoulder and arm throbbed from the tension, opening those wounds further and causing fresh blood to make crimson pathways along her skin. Helplessly she begged for him to stop with her face still pressed to the stone. He didn't; he Viceroy only fucked her harder.

"Hm…" he hummed to himself in thought while still pounding against her unrelenting. Even with her walls coiling around him, Zenos did not let his own enjoyment temper his thinking. "The savage's womb or the soil… I would not want to breed a hafling bastard but…"

Panic spun in the Warriors mind, and again her attention came into focus. Pregnancy. There were ways she could prevent it or even stop it after the fact, but with none of her tools at her disposal and unsure if she'd be able to return home, she'd be at his mercy. The thought of not being compatible with a Garlean didn't matter as the entire risk of it sent her mind reeling. Her arms flexed even if it stressed her wounds and tried to snap them out of his grip.

"Don't-" she begged as her body quivered in terror. More tears crossed down her face and she bit down the shame in her, the _defeat_. "Don't-please don't I… not inside me-anywhere but inside me…"

"You'd have me spill it on the ground?" he asked as if disappointed in the reply, and tsked his lips. He tugged at her arms hard enough to adjust her position, forcing her torso up from off the wall and almost up against his chest. "What an absolute waste that be. Only a barbarian like your kind would think of doing such a thing…"

The working of gravity as well as the motions of his steady, hard thrusts only ground further into her insides. It already ached so much- her entire body just ached, yet he found new places to stab. She wasn't even aware of the nice imprint his cock made every time he rammed against the flesh protecting it. Her mouth hung open, panting, and expression only filled with dread. "Anywhere-" she choked out again as she closed her eyes, "anywhere I-I don't care just… just not inside- anywhere but inside…"

Zenos's lips pulled into a pleased, sadistic smile. He leaned forward enough to let his lips just graze the edge of her ear and sheathed himself completely, ass to pelvis, erection throbbing in her deepest depths. "Anywhere?" he asked, his dictation echoing so hard in her she felt it in her soul. "... very well then."

When he released her she was not prepared for the fall. From having to stand bent over for such a long time and her right leg almost useless from the pain and the blood loss, she tumbled forward. Her hands lifted just in time to catch herself against the stone wall, but the quick motion made her vision reel again from the damage on her skull. Before she could even find her balance his booted foot went under her and kicked her legs directly on the back of her calves where the rest of the arrows were still logged. She _howled_ in agony, and stumbled onto her knees. He bent down far enough to grip at the injured shoulder and dug his fingers in tight while spinning her. Again her lungs emptied out another hard, desperate cry before her back hit the stone. 

Pleased with the reactions Zenos gripped her hair and used her panting as an opening into her mouth. With him clenched to the bottom of her skull he pulled her head backwards to the absolute limits that her neck would allow her, slipped the head between him, and then tugged her upward and forced her to devour every ilm of his cock. It passed teeth, stabbed through her gag reflex, and settled deep within her throat. The worst part was the thin collar holding back her aether restricted her neck like a corset, which only made the cavity tighter.

The Warrior hurt and with her air now cut off, and a new sense of terror danced in her. She tried to grab his hand feverishly to pull him from her hair. Within his grip so tight and arms so strong she couldn't move her head, or even pull herself away and free her from the plug in her throat. More tears wept down her face, mixing with the blood and the dust already smeared over her cheeks. It was a wonderful sight- those wide panicked eyes staring up at him, begging for air. All she could feel was pain. 

As Zenos began to shift her up and down his cock, giving her barely any space to take in air, her fight relinquished. Her mind was spinning and it was so twisted in suffering that she knew there was no escape from this. Both hands flopped on the ground beside her and simply let her entire body go dead and relinquished her mouth and throat to use as he wished.

She was still limp and at his mercy as he merged her lips with the absolute base of his arousal and poured thick seed directly into her stomach. Passively those throat muscles swallowed around him, which only increased the pleasure from his orgasm. When those last spurts filled her, he leisurely withdrew his softening arousal from her slacked jaw. The Warrior gasped for air the moment his plugging cock released her, and though she wanted to gag, she didn't. Instead she swallowed down the musky, and almost bitter taste that filled her mouth and her nose. Her mind remained only partially focused on him as so much of the light- that spark he had seen in her fear was dead.

The Viceroy's fingers released her hair just enough so he could use his hand to pet the top of her head. It was too akin to a master giving proud pets to a dog who had done well. With the other hand he slipped himself back into his pants and redressed his lower half. A coy, mocking smile came over his face while he cupped her chin and titled it further upwards so he could more easily meet her eyes.

"I will send the Medicus to fetch you," he stated absently as his fingers massaged her jaw, "After all, there is no joy in hunting an injured doe." Zenos' hand clenched tighter, then tighter, then tight enough to the point it felt as if he'd crush her jaw in his hands. Tired and pain filled whimpers escaped her lips at the force. 

"You've done well to entertain me so far. _Do not disappoint._ "

**Author's Note:**

> If you're really fucked up but want a nice safe supportive place to be fucked up (or also like really really enjoy ffxiv fanfiction), might wanna check out the [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club.](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD)


End file.
